


Story of the bond mark

by Mmjohns



Series: Shield School [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graphic chapter that explains how Bobbi and Skye g their bond marks part of the Shield school story posted seperately for mention of suicide and abduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of the bond mark

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Warning graphic content ahead be warned this may not be pleasant for some people. Read at own risk, I will endeavour to post a more pleasant version of this under the main story for those who don't want to read, contains mention of abduction and suicide

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Skye seeing this sighs before lifting herself up and turning to Simmons "What you see on my neck is called a bond mark, they happen when two people form a life changing bond during a crucial moment, it happened during our second year together." Then taking a deep breath "We were walking home from a bar when some guys grabbed us and we found ourselves in the back of a van, eventually they let us out into a warehouse before they locked us in a shipping container, there were about a half dozen girls in there with us, eventually we managed to get free and when the guard came to check on us we managed to get the drop on him and escape but in all the confusion we didn't see the other guy coming he managed to shoot two of the girls with us before Bobbi took him down, it was about a month later I was in our apartment with a bottle of scotch and a handful of pills, when Bobbi walked in the door.

"Oh my god Skye" Simmons gasps shocked

"I just felt so guilty I felt like I caused so much pain, first my parents left then with every foster home I came to believe I was the bad guy, I had caused so much pain and just wanted it to end, Bobbi stopped that, she took my pills and my scotch and just pulled me into her arms and told me it wasn't my fault, she told held me while I broke apart and helped me put myself back together again, and as we lay there, me sobbing into her arms the marks just started to appear, no warning or anything, come to think of it it was kinda scary, to know I finally had my soulmate the one person who would love me no matter who I was or what I did, it made everything so much easier to bear. It took some time but eventually I came to understand it wasn't my fault"

"Skye I'm so sorry I didn't know" Jemma says tears in her eyes at the pain that her best friend has gone through

Skye takes one look at the tears in Jemma's eyes before moves over wrapping her in a warm hug and says "It's ok Jemma, I am better now, Bobbi helped me realise it wasn't my fault and that no matter what I don't want die, I have so much to live for. The reason we never show them is because of how vulnerable they make us, I honestly don't know what I'd do if something happened to Bobbi and I'd hate to find out with all our enemies it made sense to just never show them, but the reason I'm telling you now is I feel safe here you guys are my family, and I don't want to hide such an important part of who I am from you anymore"


End file.
